


За день до весны

by Red_Sally



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	За день до весны

Тору идет четвертая зима, когда в семье появляется Локи. Вот так просто, появляется и все. Лежит теплым свертком на постели в покоях матери, хнычет тихонько, точно не уверен в том, стоит ли сейчас поднимать крик.  
\- Это твой братик, - говорит Фригг, едва улыбаясь. - Ты теперь старший, - и Тор гордо смотрит на малыша.  
Он подкрадывается неслышно, заглядывает под ворох пеленок. Он не знает, каким должен быть взгляд у младенца, но недовольно надувается, когда ему чудится ехидство в осмысленных глазах, прозрачно-зеленых, каких нет ни у отца, ни у матери. Тору это кажется неправильным, сам-то он светловолосый и голубоглазый, как Один, и все, кто видит его, в один голос твердят, что, когда он вырастет большой, будет походить на отца еще сильнее.  
Он показывает ребенку "козу", и тот с серьезным видом хватает его за отросшие волосы. Зря он склонился к нему так близко. Тор ойкает и вырывается, но не тут-то было. Оставив в цепкой ручонке клок волос, он бежит к матери.  
\- Откуда он взялся? - требовательно спрашивает он.  
Фригг гладит его по голове.  
\- Оттуда же, откуда и ты. Я принесла его сегодня утром, - говорит она медленно и добавляет: - Его зовут Локи.  
Тор выворачивается из-под ее руки.  
\- А откуда ты его принесла?  
Фригг пожимает плечами.  
\- С северных шхер, с которых осенью приходит ветер, - говорит она. - А тебя - с полей за лесом, где самая высокая и золотая трава.  
Ее голос льется ровно и легко, и Тор не замечает, как она берет его на руки. Совсем скоро она перестанет так делать. Тор слышал, как отец обсуждал с кем-то, как станет учить его. Делать из него воина. А еще он слышал, что ему суждено повелевать стихиями. Интересно, чем будет повелевать Локи? Тор же не собирается делиться с ним своей стихией, еще чего!  
Именно этот вопрос он задает матери, которая все смотрит на маленького Локи и думает совсем не о том, о чем надо. Например, что надо бы пойти погулять возле дворца, где не все занесено снегом. Или поиграть с ним здесь.  
\- Судьба Локи пока скрыта, - отвечает она Тору. - Нужно спросить об этом отца, когда он подрастет.  
В эту самую секунду Локи напоминает о своем присутствии пронзительным плачем, и Фригг бросается к нему.  
Он выпутался из пеленок, замерз и теперь отчаянно требует заботы. Тор садится на кровать рядом с матерью.  
\- Маленький, - шепчет она. - Ну успокойся, сейчас, сейчас мы тебя переоденем... - Локи заходится криком. - И покормим... - Локи принимается пинаться, да так лихо, что Фригг охает, тряся отбитой ладонью, а дитя продолжает рыдать и расшвыривать пеленки.  
\- Не плачь, братик, - говорит Тор, протягивая руку, чтобы поймать край одеяла, и его волосы тут же снова оказываются в мертвой хватке. Тор вопит, зато Локи мгновенно затихает, поглощенный тем, что дергает тонкие прядки и тянет к себе, пытаясь затолкать их в рот.  
\- Мама! - кричит Тор. - Верни его туда, где он был! Возьми другого!  
Фригг аккуратно высвобождает его изрядно спутанные волосы из пальчиков Локи, умудряется подоткнуть ему одеяло и выпрямляется, расплавляя платье.  
\- Он еще слишком маленький, чтобы понимать, что делает тебе больно, - говорит она строго. - Просто ты ему очень понравился, сын.  
\- А он мне не очень...  
\- Ступай к себе, я должна покормить его, - велит Фригг.  
Плетясь по коридору, Тор пинает перед собой кожаный мячик, и тот, тяжелый, катится вперед неохотно и уныло. Тору тоже невесело. Когда он просил у родителей братика, то представлял это немного по-другому. Совсем по-другому, если честно.

На его счастье, Локи растет быстрее, чем можно было бы ожидать. Асгард встречает всего четыре весны, когда они почти сравниваются в росте, а еще через две, глядя на двоих мальчишек, никак нельзя сказать, что они не ровесники. Они с одинаковым рвением носятся по дворцу, спасаясь от нянек, забираются отцу на плечи, когда он позволяет, и смотрят на мир с высоты его роста, важные, будто уже коронованы. Они разинув рты слушают рассказы о ратных подвигах и норовят пробраться в зал пиров, поближе к воинам, чтобы посмотреть на них и послушать, и запрет матери только раззадоривает их обоих.  
Различие между братьями только в одном. Тор крепок и силен не по годам, и Один, следя за ним, уже подумывает дать ему настоящий меч, а не деревянный, и хорошего учителя. А может быть, и учить его самому. Локи весь ушел в жилы, и если Тор силен, то Локи ловок, как ласка. Наверное, именно поэтому ни один не может одержать верх над другим, когда находится повод для драки.  
Поводов братья не ищут долго, дерутся они порой просто так – без видимых взрослым причин. Локи достаточно показать язык, чтобы Тор взревел и кинулся на него, норовя сбить с ног. От первого броска Локи неизменно уворачивается, отчего Тор летит носом либо в пол, либо в пыль, в зависимости от того, где начался бой. Что до Тора, ему, как любому мальчишке его возраста, сложно испортить настроение, но Локи справляется с этим мастерски.  
Позже, замазывая целебными настоями и мазями синяки, ссадины, порезы и ушибы, Фригг отчитывает обоих, обоих называет несносными мальчишками, неспособными жить мирно. Тор сводит брови, Локи поджимает губы.  
\- Как тебе не стыдно, Тор, - говорит Фригг. - Он же младше!  
Тор фыркает, косясь на брата.  
\- Я не маленький! - протестует Локи.  
\- А вот и маленький, - ухмыляется Тор. - Маленький-маленький!  
\- Мама!  
\- Да, мама, скажи ему, что он маленький и его нельзя обижать!  
\- Тор! - хмурится Фригг.  
Локи вскакивает, пинает Тора по ноге и со всех ног бежит к себе.  
\- Ну держись! - кричит Тор и срывается следом.  
\- Тор! Локи!  
Голос матери звучит уже далеко за спиной. Они мчатся по коридору, вверх и вверх по лестнице, Тор не отстает, но и догнать может не сразу: сила Локи, еще не до конца пробудившаяся, помогает ему, когда сама захочет, и сейчас он летит к своим комнатам, почти не касаясь ногами пола. Желание брата надавать ему тумаков он чувствует затылком, как и то, что он уже не так уверен, догонит ли.  
Еще пролет, еще один коридор, направо…  
Локи захлопывает за собой дверь. На пол падает крохотная плитка из мозаики над притолокой. Плевать. Тор, несущийся за ним по пятам, не успевает остановиться и отшибает ладони. Локи прислоняется к двери спиной. Щеки горят, он слышит, как брат бесится по ту сторону двери.  
\- Попадись мне! – кричит он.  
\- Попадусь, - отвечает Локи. – Завтра утром у Хёда меня и отлупишь. То-то он обрадуется.  
Тор рычит что-то, молчит пару секунд, потом поддает кулаком по двери и уходит.  
Локи хихикает. После обеда он немного изменил рисунок, покрывающий дверь снаружи. Как раз на уровне глаз Тора. Только будучи с него ростом и стоя перед входом в комнаты Локи так, как он только что стоял, можно прочесть среди извивов орнамента неприличное пожелание. Хёд и правда должен быть рад: на свою десятую весну Тор все-таки научился читать.

****  
\- Скажи мне, Локи, что ты знаешь о борец-траве?  
В открытые окна заглядывает лето, десятое для Локи, золотистый жар течет в комнату медовым потоком, расцвечивая бликами мозаичный пол и заставляя поблескивать пылинки. Ветер, едва ощутимый, несет с собой запахи трав, но разговор идет о других травах. О тех, которые нужно собирать в определенное время дня и ночи, чтобы, насколько возможно, использовать их целебные свойства. И вредоносные тоже. О тех травах, которые не растут под ногами, а прячутся по лесам и болотам.  
Хёд сидит подальше от окна, в прохладной тени: стоило ему сесть в пятне солнечного света, в шаге от оконного проема, и незрячие глаза начали болеть и слезиться, заставив его переместиться в тень. Пройдет еще немного времени, и он пересядет снова. Локи проводит урок в манящей близости от окна, где до него доносятся звон мечей и неумелая, но отчаянная мальчишеская брань. Тор, утомленный чтением, решил покончить на сегодня с книгами и теперь скачет по двору с оружием, упражняясь в технике боя. Локи ясно представляет себе, как он внимательно следит за Тюром, повторяет его движения, медленно, потом быстрее, еще быстрее, пока, наконец, танец не становится стремительным, а мелькание клинка в руке - почти неуловимым. Но Тюр хмурит брови: Тор недостаточно хорош для того, чтобы меч стал его главным оружием. Доказывая это, наставник становится напротив него и через полминуты поединка выбивает у него меч.  
Локи фыркает, услышав, как бранится Тор.  
\- Борец-трава, - говорит он, - это сильный яд. Но существует пять способов его применения, не связанных с причинением вреда.  
\- Дитя, - улыбается старший брат, - этих способов два.  
\- Разве? - Локи приподнимает бровь.  
\- Борец-трава снимает лихорадку и очищает раны. Неужели ты не прочел об этом, Локи?  
\- Я прочитал еще кое о чем, Хёд, - говорит Локи, чуть наклонив голову. - Настой его листьев рассеивает бредовые видения, сходные с безумием. Корень борца запирает кровь, а капля отвара цветков снимает любовные чары. Еще у него есть брат, одолень-трава. Один синий, второй желтый. Один ядовит, второй целебен. Его знают как зверобой, но не во всякому знахарю известно, что эти две травы находятся в родстве, пока не услышат их имена друг за другом.  
Локи замолкает, донельзя довольный. Наконец-то ученик превзошел своего учителя. Но красивое лицо Хёда кажется ему встревоженным.  
\- Локи, - произносит он строго. - Занимайся тем, чему я учу тебя. Отец говорил мне, что хоть ты еще мал, в тебе сокрыта великая сила, и сила эта особого рода. Поэтому на твоих плечах лежит и иная ответственность. Тор ведает грозовым небом, как самим собой, по зову Бальдра приходит весна с теплом и солнцем, а ты маг, которому подвластны все стихии и ни одна из них. Ты как никто должен усвоить и всегда помнить, что власть идет рука об руку с чувством долга, чувством меры, Локи. Эти твои знания полезны, но впредь не бери книг, о которых я не скажу.  
Локи кусает губу. Хорошо, что он выложил Хёду не все, что успел прочесть. Если уж малое отступление от заданного урока вызвало его на такие речи, вероятно, услышав остальное, он отчитал бы его еще строже. Но у Локи в запасе остались еще два свойства борец-травы и ее брата, которые могут пригодиться куда вернее, чем способность снятия любовных чар.  
Слова Хёда раздражают его. Что значит "сила особого рода"? Разве то, что он маг, делает его настолько иным? Да, Тор силен телом, но от его настроения зависят громы и молнии, от его прихоти - штормы и ливни. Это ли не магия?  
Он сердито смотрит в окно, и Хёд, истолковав его напряженное молчание по-своему, отпускает его.  
\- Ступай, Локи. День перевалил за середину, а ты еще не брал в руки оружия.

****  
\- Как ты держишь меч! - взрывается Тор.  
Локи скалится в ответ. Уж к двенадцати-то зимам он точно умеет меч держать. В его руках тот порхает как бабочка, но ему самому кажется тяжелым и неповоротливым, потому что то и дело, попадая под клинок Тора, норовит выпрыгнуть из рук и улететь неведомо куда. Сказать по правде, куда сподручнее ему было бы управляться с двумя длинными кинжалами вроде тех, что носит при себе Сиф, которой они редко когда бывают нужны больше чем для забавы. Подпустить противника поближе, обмануть его кажущейся слабостью - вот что любит Локи.  
Сиф стала приходить и смотреть, как дерется Тор, только скоро ей наскучило просто смотреть, и она напросилась к Тюру в ученицы. Он хвалит ее, и не всегда понапрасну: ни Локи, ни тем паче Тор и не ждали встретить в ней грозного противника, но она быстро догнала их в умении владеть мечом, а из лука стреляет почти так же метко, как Скади. Но лук не по сердцу Сиф. Ей нравится, ревниво думает Локи, стоять в круге напротив Тора, на расстоянии клинка, чувствовать его злую веселость, пытаться выбить меч из его рук, вытолкнуть из круга, отразить удар так, чтобы он не мог нанести нового.  
Или вовремя поддаться.  
Локи невольно ищет ее глазами, но Сиф уже схлестнулась в шутовском поединке с Тюром, и тот откровенно щадит ее, хотя прекрасно понимает, что она в этом не нуждается. Утоптанный снег сухо похрустывает под их ногами, отрывистый смех вырывается с облачками пара, и ни Тюру, ни ей нет дела до Тора и Локи, пока они носятся по двору, наскакивая друг на друга, хохоча и отбивая удары.  
Тор опускает меч и подходит к Локи.  
\- Смотри, - бурчит он и берет его за запястье. Локи ловит взгляд Тюра и улыбку в его глазах. Они с Сиф на время прерывают бой и останавливаются совсем рядом.  
Запястья Локи тонки, еще тоньше, чем у искусного мечника Тюра, и подвижны. На этом Тор и играет, выворачивая его оружие, пользуясь одной только силой рук. Локи извивается ужом и удерживает меч, но его изворотливости хватает ненадолго.  
\- Не вертись, - велит Тор, рука Локи в его жесткой хватке почти обездвижена. - Слишком сильно мотаешь кистью.  
Локи дергается.  
\- Не учи меня!  
\- А ты держи меч правильно! Дерешься, как девчонка... - Тор бросает опасливый взгляд на Сиф, не обиделась ли. Но Сиф его уже не слышит, Тюр все-таки загнал ее на самый край круга, и, потеряв выбитый меч, она выдернула свои кинжалы.  
Зато его слышит Локи.  
\- Ну держись... - шипит он, и Тору приходится несладко.  
Конечно, он все равно сильнее, но обида горит в Локи, пока не сгорает без следа и без остатка, и за это время он успевает уколоть Тора не раз и не два, а под конец тот скидывает меховую куртку, пытаясь отдышаться. Пар валит от него, как от чана с кипящим медом.  
Локи вздрагивает, когда ему на плечо ложится тяжелая рука Тюра.  
\- Прибереги ярость для настоящего боя, Локи, - говорит он. – Она недолговечна, в отличие от воинского мастерства. Учись драться с холодным умом.  
Локи волком смотрит на Тюра, но кивает. Тор хлопает его по второму плечу, хвалит и уводит Сиф со двора. Когда та поворачивает голову и улыбается Локи, у того нет ни сил, ни желания кому-то там улыбаться. Тем более девчонке, даже если она на две зимы старше.  
\- Сиф! – окликает ее их учитель. – Ты должна мне еще один поединок. Одолей меня.  
Тор мрачнеет, но Тюр уже становится в круг с мечом наготове, и Сиф ничего не остается, кроме как потянуть из ножен свой. Она виновато смотрит на Тора, почему-то снова на Локи и возвращается.  
\- Посмотри, какие важные, - хмуро произносит Тор, когда они уже идут в зал, и Локи понимает, что он имеет в виду всех старших братьев, а не одного только Тюра. - Строят из себя серьезных, мудрых и всезнающих. А ведь они ненамного старше нас! Пожалуй, кроме Хермода. Тюр взял меч в то утро, когда появились Бальдр и Хед. Мать принесла меня, когда Бальдр сделал первый шаг. И посмотри, что вышло. Он летает по миру, а мы... как два несмышленыша.  
Локи слушает эти речи, и мысли его невеселы. В словах Тора немало обиды, но зависть лишь мерещится.  
\- Эх, - говорит Тор мечтательно, - поскорее бы взять в руки свою стихию! Отец говорит, уже скоро. Может, тогда эти трое перестанут меня учить...  
Локи вздыхает.  
Тюр силен и искусен в бою. Хёд мудр. Хермод красноречив. Бальдр так красив, что и без всяких стихий мог бы хоть после каждой ночи на крыльях приносить новую весну в мир.  
Сила Тора под стать ему самому. Гроза наползает медленно, зато молнии мелькают быстро. Тор взрослеет не так стремительно, как его братья, но его мощь уже клокочет в нем, в каждом движении, в каждом вздохе, в каждом случайно пойманном блике в его светлых глазах.  
Локи ничем не выдает своего могущества, и Тюр в шутку говорит, что оно мнимо. Обозленный Локи корпит над книгами и давно уже знает в десять раз больше, чем Хед, он упражняется в магии до белых кругов перед глазами, но стоит ему оказаться на поле поединщиков, и Тюр, и Тор играючи одолевают его, заставляя выронить меч, припирая к границе очерченного на земле круга, на каждый его обманный удар находят по два своих. И неустанно выдумывают новые шутки. Даже когда он выбил оружие из рук Сиф, к слову, не самого слабого противника, они дружно расхохотались и до вечера дразнили его "покорителем дев". Сиф отчаянно краснела, а с пальцев Локи тогда первый раз сорвались искры, и только это заставило братьев заткнуть рты.  
Впрочем, Тюр и этим не преминул его приткнуть, сказав наставительно: не дело воина - ворожить вместо боя.  
\- А почему это Тюр не говорил тебе, как важна холодная голова? – хмыкает Локи. – И разве тебе отец не сказал, что сила любого воина не в оружии?  
Тор поднимает брови.  
\- Нет, - говорит он так, будто Локи только что сморозил глупость. – Воин без оружия, что маг без… - он осекается. – Ну, ты меня понял.  
\- Не понял, - качает головой Локи.  
\- Я тоже, - признается Тор мгновением позже.

На следующий день Локи ловит взгляд Сиф на себе так же часто, как на Торе. Это заставляет меч выскакивать из рук, как будто рукоять жжет ладони, и Локи получает от учителя очень строгий взгляд, а от Тора – изрядно надоевшую шутку о покорителе дев. И как назло, Тюр ставит Сиф против него. Она поднимает меч и снова улыбается, заставляя Локи бороться с желанием поджечь ей сапоги.  
\- Дай мне свои кинжалы, - просит он вместо этого. – Хочу попробовать с ними управиться.  
\- Они не для боя, - удивленно говорит она.  
\- Я видел, - хмыкает Локи. Пожав плечами, Сиф отстегивает пояс с кинжалами и отдает ему.  
Ремень сходится, хоть и сидит на Локи чуть туже, чем на бедрах Сиф. Где-то в стороне фыркает Тор.  
Схватка начинается не сразу после команды Тюра: Сиф явно считает Локи, первый раз взявшего кинжалы вместо меча или лука, едва ли не безоружным. Но он быстро приноравливается. Короткие лезвия против длинного – это нечестно, но после того, как Локи несколько раз касается ее остриями кинжалов, обозначая уколы, Сиф приходится перестать осторожничать, чтобы не остаться побежденной. Локи выматывает ее, мелькая под самым носом, заставляет открываться и терять время и силы.  
\- Хватит танцевать, брат, ты не во дворце! – кричит Тор, но Тюр шикает на него.  
Наконец, Сиф поднимает руку, прекращая поединок, отходит и прячет меч.  
\- Нет, - говорит она, когда Локи протягивает ей ее оружие. – Забирай. Они тебе послушны, а значит, твои.  
С этими словами она берет пояс и сама застегивает его на Локи под пристальным взглядом Тора.  
Она прикасается к нему и на следующий день, и через день, а он не знает, что ему делать, и каждый раз застывает столбом, не понимая, почему она смотрит на Тора, а обниматься лезет к нему. Правда, после этих ее странностей Тор по обыкновению принимается упражняться с удвоенным усердием, или уходит со двора в поле, вызывая грозу, и молнии в небе по его прихоти гоняются друг за другом, меняя цвета, расползаясь сияющей паутиной по всему небосводу, а Сиф задирает голову, забывая обо всем на свете.  
Иногда при этом она забывает свою руку на плече у Локи. Но только иногда.

****  
Бальдр обгоняет вести о своем визите. В один из коротких зимних дней, после только что улегшейся пурги, неожиданно теплое солнце будит Хёда, плеснув ярким золотом ему в лицо, грея щеки будто прикосновением ладоней.  
Он недолго уверен, что проснулся раньше всех. Один вскоре выходит из своих покоев: его тяжелый шаг Хёд различил бы из сотен прочих. Фригг отдает распоряжения о подготовке к празднеству. Заспанный Тор, позевывая, появляется в коридоре чуть позже, замерев, глядит на Хёда, и его счастливое лицо сразу все объясняет мальчишке.  
\- Бальдр летит! – кричит он и через секунду уже молотит кулаком в дверь комнат младшего брата. - Локи, вставай! Бальдр, Бальдр летит!

Пестрые крылья с тихим шелестом складываются, превращаясь в руки, и на узорчатый пол зала пиров опускается уже юноша, мягко ступающий по мозаике кожаными сапожками. Локи завистливо сжимает губы: чтобы научиться перекидываться на лету, сперва надо просто научиться перекидываться, в зверя ли, в птицу, но он никак не может овладеть этой наукой как следует. Ему каждый раз чего-то не хватает, то сил, то уединения, то способности избавить голову от лишних мыслей, сбивающих с нужного для превращения образа.  
У Бальдра это выходит естественно, как дыхание. И как дыхание, естественно выглядит его нежное безбородое лицо в зале пиров, когда он быстро идет вдоль длинных столов, приветствуя пирующих – суровых воинов, старших богов и богинь, громадного Тюра и своего незрячего близнеца. Фригг поднимается с места, чтобы обнять сына, и провожает его к столу, за которым сидит Один.  
\- Я ненадолго, мама, - говорит он, отдышавшись и сделав глоток меда, - оттого и не в срок. Мне нужно поговорить с отцом.  
Локи и Тор переглядываются. В глазах Тора Локи читает то же любопытство, что снедает его самого. Бальдр обожает рассказывать младшим о том, что увидел, облетая миры, и о том, как стремительно эти миры меняет время. Неужели не расскажет сегодня?  
Однако Бальдр действительно о чем-то тихо шепчется с отцом, а вскоре они вдвоем поднимаются из-за стола. Локи замечает, как Один чуть касается плеча Хёнира перед тем, как поблагодарить собравшихся на пир и поднять последнюю чашу. Когда они покидают зал, а пир продолжается, Хёнир встает и следует за ними, по пути взяв под руку выходящего из-за стола Хёда.  
\- Что за дела погнали Бальдра в Асгард настолько раньше срока? – словно сам себя спрашивает Локи.  
\- Думаешь, нам расскажут? – Тор сердито подкладывает себе еще мяса, но не ест, а утыкается носом в свой кубок. – Посмотри, никому не сказали. Что им какие-то… дети!  
Локи пропускает последние слова мимо ушей.  
\- Сказать, может, и не скажут. Но это же не значит, что мы не можем услышать.  
Тор непонимающе смотрит на него, а потом в светлых глазах мелькает искорка, и он расплывается в улыбке. Дело пахнет шалостью, но почему бы им двоим не повести себя по-детски? Им вон даже мед разбавили, слыханное ли дело…  
Дверь в покои Одина плотно закрыта. Братья оказываются около нее ровно через секунду после того, как Один, впустив Бальдра, закрывает ее за собой. Разочарованный стон вырывается у Тора. Локи прикусывает губу.  
\- Подожди-ка... - вдруг говорит он. - Хёнир идет!  
Они ныряют в узкий проем, в котором стоит статуя, и вжимаются в стену.  
\- Не пыхти, - шипит Локи, вслушиваясь в приближающиеся шаги.  
\- А ты уйми свое сердце, пока оно не начало колотиться о стену, а не о твои ребра, - бубнит Тор раздраженным шепотом. - Я его слышу!  
Локи дергает плечом. Шаги приближаются: Хёнир ведет под руку Хёда, хотя, по убеждению Локи, тот едва ли нуждается в подобной поддержке. Слепота сделала его прочие чувства такими острыми, что он, кажется, мог бы даже читать, просто водя бледными пальцами по строкам книг. Невольно Локи снова дивится тому, как непохожи они с Бальдром. Но тут же подбирается и осторожно высовывает голову из их укрытия.  
\- Смотри-ка, - тыкает он локтем Тора, - дверь!  
Тор перехватывает его взгляд и первым покидает нишу, направляясь к двери, на этот раз чуть приоткрытой. Кто мог так удружить им в их затее, он и не задумывается.  
Голос Бальдра звучит глухо, и Локи почти повисает на плечах Тора, стараясь различить слова.  
\- Я нашел их на берегу, у самых границ Мидгарда, - говорит Бальдр тихо. - Я отнес их подальше от скал и воды, чтобы не навредить. Мне кажется, я видел их раньше, но... - он молчит. - Не так. Не понимаю, почему.  
\- Бальдр, - успокаивающе зовет его Один. - Успокойся. Расскажи толком.  
\- Они не мертвы и не живы, отец. Я попытался разбудить их. Я должен был, понимаешь? Но не сумел. Я пел для них. Я думал, что женщина разбудит мужчину, и поцеловал женщину. Но ничего не вышло. Моих сил недостаточно.  
\- Может быть, их не нужно будить? - подает голос Хёнир. - Зачем море вынесло их? Может, оно хотело бросить их на скалы, и нужно только помочь ему в этом?  
\- Нет, - говорит Один, так что Локи почти видит, как он медленно качает головой. - Бальдр прав, их нужно разбудить. Я тоже кое-что видел, сын.  
Некоторое время молчат все четверо, и Локи и Тор стараются даже не дышать, чтобы не быть услышанными в наступившей тишине. Далеко внизу, в зале пиров, еще шумит торжество, и обрывки здравиц, произносимых звучными голосами гостей, доносятся даже сюда.  
\- Хёд, - Локи вздрагивает, когда Один окликает слепца. - Подойди ко мне. - и за дверью снова надолго наступает тишина.  
Тор отводит взгляд от узкого проема и непонимающе смотрит на Локи. Тот пожимает плечами.  
\- Странно ведет себя Бальдр, - говорит Тор одними губами. - Что такого он нашел в Мидгарде, что так всполошился?  
\- Понятия не имею, - хмыкает Локи. - Наверное, розовых ётунов, - и Тор силится сдержать смех.  
Локи почесывает нос и тянет руку к двери. Тишина может означать две вещи - либо разговор окончен, либо папа понял, что его слушают не только собеседники. И то, и другое обидно в равной степени.  
Кончики пальцев чуть подрагивают, ловя то, что недоступно слуху. Локи зажмуривается, стараясь перенаправить силу. Что бы там ни было, прикосновение магии все ему расскажет. Только бы папа не заметил...  
Комната отвечает на его вопрос не сразу. Он смутно видит Бальдра, кусающего губы и переминающегося с ноги на ногу, словно не зная, что еще он может сказать, чтобы убедить не только отца. Одина и Хёда, склонивших головы друг к другу. Хёд шепчет что-то, но что, Локи не может уловить, как ни напрягается. Увлекшись попыткой понять, о чем говорит Хёд, Локи забывается и упускает из внимания Хёнира, поэтому, когда тот распахивает дверь и хватает их за плечи, он слышит разочарованный вой Тора краем уха и не сразу соображает опустить зрячую руку.  
Хёнир не спрашивает их, что они тут забыли. Он молча и хмуро смотрит на них, но проводит в комнату. Отчитывать Локи никто не собирается, и он запоздало понимает, что поднятую руку можно было принять за намерение постучаться. У него отлегает от сердца. Лишь бы Тор теперь не развеял это заблуждение Хёнира.  
\- Принцы решили принять участие в нашей беседе, Всеотец, - говорит тот.  
Тор скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на Одина, очевидно, ожидая, когда его посвятят во все тайны мира.  
\- Здравствуй, Бальдр, - говорит Локи. – Мы не успели поприветствовать тебя на пиру.  
Бальдр улыбается, и его улыбка по неясной причине нервирует Локи. Чего-то он не сказал Одину, чего-то важного. Уж младшим братьям-то точно не скажет, по крайней мере, до поры.  
\- Тор, - говорит Один, минуя вступления и пристально глядя отчего-то на Локи, - мне придется отлучиться.  
Взгляд отца не сулит ничего хорошего. Локи нарочито выпрямляется. Разговор действительно не был закончен, его прервали, как только обнаружили двоих шпионов под дверью. И несомненно, Одину прекрасно известно, чья это была идея, но отчего-то он не торопится выговорить Локи за это. Просто смотрит, смотрит, пока Локи не опускает горящее лицо.  
\- Ненадолго, сын, - продолжает Один, переводя взгляд на Тора. – Я оставлю тебя за старшего на пару дней. Хёд, не давай ему передышек. Предупреди Тюра и Фригг.  
Локи сжимает губы так, что они начинают болеть. Тор за старшего, говорит отец, и это звучит точь-в-точь так же, как звучало, когда Тору было пять, а не шестнадцать, но он слышит только слова, и его глаза восторженно распахиваются. Можно с точностью предугадать, что ждет учителей, маму и приятелей в эти два дня. Локи борется с желанием прямо сейчас удрать, закрыться в своих покоях и не казать носа наружу, пока Один не вернется оттуда, куда собирается.  
\- Куда ты, отец? – спрашивает он, не поднимая головы.  
Один медлит.  
Братья переглядываются. Тор почти счастлив, и постное лицо Локи не вызывает у него ничего, кроме недоумения. Они остаются одни, сами по себе, что еще нужно? Иллюзия долгожданной самостоятельности дорога ему, как все сокровища гор дороги цвергам, как альвам дороги их бескрайние леса, как морю дороги скалы, которые оно не устает целовать... Локи смотрит на него с сочувствием.  
\- Мы отправимся в Мидгард. Локи, скажи мне, ты умеешь летать?  
\- Я не учил его, отец, - осторожно говорит Хёд.  
\- Тебе и не нужно было, - отвечает ему Один. Локи поднимает взгляд, не веря своим ушам, и видит в глазах отца хитрые искорки. – Пары провальных попыток было достаточно, верно?  
Тор уже не улыбается. Он переводит настороженный взгляд с отца на брата, смутно догадываясь, что его радость по поводу отбытия Одина была чрезмерной.  
Локи медленно кивает, вопросительно глядя на Одина. Он не без натуги умеет оборачиваться птицей. Пока это неказистое и тяжеловатое подобие орла с особенно крупным клювом, но Локи считает очень важным, чтобы в конце концов это был черный дрозд. Маленький и быстрый.  
\- Нам понадобится маг, - говорит Один Бальдру, уже не глядя на Локи. - Иных причин твоей неудачи я не вижу.  
И тут до Тора доходит, что его решили оставить дома, в то время как Локи отец берет с собой, и куда! В Мидгард, где он бывал раза два или три, когда еще не заполучил молота. Он глядит на брата так, что у того волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Ох и достанется ему, когда он вернется из путешествия... Локи вздергивает нос и не обращает внимания на полыхающие глаза Тора.  
Они вылетают прямо из комнат Одина, ни с кем не прощаясь и никого не предупреждая. Локи превращается последним и, видя пунцовое лицо Тора, не может удержаться от ухмылки. Это стоит ему небольшой заминки, голова не сразу становится птичьей, и вид у него довольно глупый. Это немного ободряет Тора, пока он ведет Хёда обратно в зал пиров.  
Когда они пролетают мимо Хеймдалля, тот приветствует своего царя, величественно склоняя голову в тяжелом шлеме, увенчанном витыми рогами. Он молчит, но уголки его губ чуть подрагивают, когда он провожает глазами упитанную неуклюжую птицу, которой обернулся Локи. Как ни старается тот не глазеть вокруг и сохранять равнодушный вид, получается у него плохо, и от этого полет его неровен, он то и дело теряет воздушный поток и проваливается, пытаясь лечь на крылья. Торопясь догнать Хёнира, Бальдра и Одина, он теряет Хеймдалля из виду и упускает момент, когда тот открывает Радужный мост.  
Свет и тьма вокруг смешиваются, превращаясь в размытые дрожащие пятна и полосы, и завиваются вихрями перед глазами, так что голова начинает кружиться. Заканчивается переход так же внезапно, как начинался. Проходит совсем немного времени, и дрожащие блики сменяются хмурым зимним пейзажем.  
В Мидгарде снег лежит всюду, тая только там, куда падает тень крыльев Бальдра. Локи знает его силу, но наблюдать ее влияние так близко ему доводится впервые. Вслед за Бальдром, который крохотным жаворонком мчится над горами и равнинами, они летят и летят, оставляя за собой цепочку проталин. Трещит и ломается лед на узких реках. Темная вода больших озер, уже вскрывшихся, с шумом принимает в себя водопады талой воды с возвышенностей.  
Бальдр торопится и торопит отца, Хенира и Локи, который замыкает их странную стаю. Если смотреть с земли, думает он, выйдет будто жаворонок удирает от ворона, ворон от кречета, а кречет от ётун знает кого… Но с земли на них смотреть некому.  
Наконец все четверо достигают места и опускаются на серо-голубую гальку, покрывающую отлогий участок морского берега, окруженный почти отвесными скалами, как руками, сложенными лодочкой. Здесь, укрытые от всех ветров, на камнях подальше от воды лежат, обнявшись и переплетя руки, обнаженные мужчина и женщина. Локи передергивает плечами, едва не забыв перекинуться из птицы – у него это отнимает чуть больше времени, чем у Хёнира, который редко путешествует на крыльях.  
Лишь несколько секунд спустя он видит, что перед ним не спящие и не покойники, а искусно вырезанные деревянные статуи. Он оторопело пялится то на них, то на Бальдра, явно удрученного, очевидно, надеявшегося, что они оживут за время его отсутствия. Новый звук заставляет его вздрогнуть снова.  
Один, наклонившийся было к деревянной паре, выпрямляется и заливается хохотом. Хёнир, чей взгляд он ловит, переводя дух, тоже весело фыркает. Теперь уже черед Бальдра в недоумении округлить глаза. Локи же смотрит на статуи, что-то вертится в голове, что-то, что объясняет и поведение отца, и двоих истуканов на берегу, но он не может сообразить, что именно, и это его злит.  
\- Бальдр, - говорит Один, отсмеявшись, - ты действительно так хочешь их оживить?  
\- Конечно! – с жаром отвечает тот.  
\- Обоих? – переспрашивает Один.  
И, к удивлению Локи, Бальдр колеблется. Хёнир фыркает еще раз.  
\- Не мучь его, мой царь. Давай просто попробуем это сделать. Мне уже и самому интересно, что из этого получится.  
Все еще улыбаясь, Один садится прямо на камни рядом с истуканами. То, что он делает, так просто, что у Локи спирает дыхание от смеси зависти и восторга.  
Один накрывает ладонями ключицы мужчины и говорит:  
\- Дыши.  
Ничего не происходит, но Локи чувствует, как под рубашкой холодеет кожа. Руки же, наоборот, делаются горячими и сухими, кажется, хлопни в ладоши – и искры полетят. Море как будто успокаивается за их спинами, волны перестают грызть берег, смолкает шорох мелких камешков и гулкий свист ветра в скалах. Воздух наполняется звоном, от которого Локи кажется, что голова у него тяжелая, как отцовский парадный шлем, как целый доспех, он выпрямляется, всем телом ощущая сочащуюся сквозь него и мимо него стихию. Он не понимает, зачем он здесь, чего хочет от него отец, если сам может повелевать силами так легко. Локи смотрит на женщину, которую не сумел разбудить даже поцелуй Бальдра. Что он-то сможет с делать после этого?  
\- Дыши, - говорит Один женщине. – Хёнир!  
Тот подходит и опускается рядом. Локи, пристально следящий за ним, видит только, как Хёнир закрывает глаза и кладет обе ладони на лбы истуканов. Проходит минута, другая, а он все сидит. Один ждет безмолвно, неподвижно, и только стоящий в отдалении Бальдр переминается с ноги на ногу и кусает яркие губы, глядя на спокойное море.  
Голос отца Локи слышит как будто издалека. Он подходит, еле переставляя ноги, все еще не понимая, что требуется от него. И что он может сделать.  
Хёнир и Один встают. Истуканы у их ног все еще бледны и неподвижны, но теперь их тела не выглядят мертвым деревом. Они как будто примерзли друг к другу, и расцепить их, пожалуй, было бы невозможно, как и раньше.  
Локи вопросительно смотрит на Одина, но тот качает головой.  
\- Мы дали им самое нужное из того, чем располагаем сами, - говорит он. – Но они не встанут без твоей помощи. Что, как по-твоему, ты должен сделать?  
Локи опускается на колени. Вблизи мужчина кажется грубее, а женщина – красивее, чем издали. Ни одного хоть немного заметного следа резца не видно ни на их лицах, ни на их телах, восково-белых, а их пепельно-серые волосы не только выглядят как настоящие: легкий ветерок треплет их, путая пряди с двух голов между собой.  
Локи смотрит на них по очереди. Самое нужное, чем он располагает сам, – это он, весь как есть. Отдать им себя? Раствориться без остатка в двух бессмысленных истуканах, которых неведомо зачем выбросило море? Не слишком ли щедро?.. Он протягивает над ними руки ладонями вниз, но чувствует лишь слабое биение силы, оставшейся в них от Одина и Хенира. Кожа рук все еще сухая, как старый хворост, готовый вспыхнуть от единственной нечаянной искры.  
Локи едва не подпрыгивает. Конечно! Он улыбается и щелкает пальцами.  
Самое важное, что у него есть, самое необходимое, самая суть, думает он страстно. А главное, то, что он может дать в избытке, ничего не потеряв при этом сам. То, что движет им самим, то, чего так не хватает Сиф, то, почему она тянется к нему и к Тору… Наверное. То, благодаря чему он давно вырос из уроков Хёда, то, что заставляет его яростно сопротивляться в поединках, даже зная, что победа будет не за ним…  
Искра.  
Он наклоняется к самым лицам, вглядываясь в мельчайшие черточки, и опускает обе ладони сперва на сердце мужчины, а после – на сердце женщины. Он слишком много сегодня видел и чувствовал, и прошедшая через него сила, призванная на помощь старшими, гудит в крови, стучит в висках, струится щедрым потоком между пальцев. Они встанут, о, они непременно встанут, когда он закончит. И будут носить в себе его искру так же наверняка, как разум Хёнира и дыхание Одина, и им некуда будет деться, разве что передать ее детям. Но она всегда пребудет в них обоих…  
Один оттаскивает его за шиворот. Охает Бальдр, бросаясь к своей находке.  
Двое на камнях испуганно смотрят на четверых асов, прижимаясь друг к другу и дрожа. Локи слышит, как стучат их зубы.  
\- Что ты сделал, Локи, - бормочет Один, прежде чем отпустить его. Ответа он не ждет.  
Бальдр зачарованно смотрит на женщину. Сняв плащ, он осторожно, точно величайшее сокровище, укутывает ее и ее единственного защитника, который настороженно следит за ним своими почти прозрачными льдисто-голубыми глазами.  
\- Не бойтесь, - говорит Бальдр мягко, но двое только сильнее жмутся друг к другу, сжавшись под плащом, и женщина пытается спрятаться за плечом мужчины, глядя на Бальдра со смесью благоговения и ужаса.  
Один подталкивает Локи вперед, но тот уже сам все понял. Он чуть поводит ладонью и с некоторым усилием из-за накатившей усталости заставляет камни гореть. Через мгновение перед ним на берегу пылает костер, и жаркие искры взвиваются в воздух с треском. Новорожденные мужчина и женщина тянутся к теплу огня, садятся поближе, там, где до них не достает пахнущий водорослями дым.  
Смотреть на них отчего-то больше не хочется. Локи вглядывается в лицо Бальдра, но тот огорчен страхом женщины. Его никогда раньше не боялись те, кому он улыбался. Он глядит на Хенира – взгляд того устремлен в пасмурное небо. Наконец, встретившись глазами с Одином, Локи чувствует, что сделал что-то не то. Он допустил серьезную ошибку, но отец не говорит ему, какую. Не хочет отчитывать при остальных? Но ведь это не то что при Торе, Бальдр не станет дразнить его неумехой, а Хёниру до младшего принца и вовсе нет никакого дела.  
Словно в ответ на его мысли, Один сурово и медленно произносит:  
\- Ты перестарался, сын.  
Локи бросает еще один взгляд на мужчину и женщину, кутающихся в синий плащ Бальдра. Они малы ростом, но все же намного выше цвергов, и выглядят почти как асы, а то, что они слабее, что они все время мерзнут и боятся богов… они ведь истуканы! Деревянные куклы и только. Между прочим, они даже спасибо не сказали ни ему, ни отцу, ни Бальдру, нашедшему их. А могли бы так и лежать у воды, пока их не изъела бы соль и не убило время.  
Он сердитым жестом упирает руки в бока и выжидающе смотрит на Бальдра: скоро ли можно будет, наконец, покинуть серый берег и вернуться в Асгард.  
\- Я прилечу через двадцать ночей, - говорит Бальдр тихо. – Как раз срок подойдет.  
Один кивает.  
\- Спите, - говорит он двоим, что греются у костра. – Спите. А потом уходите с берега. Этот мир очень красив по весне.  
Когда они четверо снова превращаются в птиц и взмывают над скалами, Локи видит внизу под собою лишь синее пятно плаща и костер, пляшущий в безветрии каменной чаши. Ему уже жаль искры, которую он так старался подарить.

Завидев Хеймдалля, Один снова начинает веселиться, давая Локи надежду, что забудет о его загадочной промашке хотя бы на время.  
\- Чудная шутка, страж, - улыбается он, из ворона становясь собой и подходя к Хеймдаллю ближе.  
Тот отвечает ему чуть заметным движением уголков рта.  
\- Вестник весны положил глаз на Гевьон, - говорит он ровно, и его низкий голос, кажется, слышен отовсюду сразу. – Но он непостоянен, как ветры, которые ему послушны. Было нелишним дать ему понять, что в девяти мирах не каждую деву может прельстить его поцелуй.  
Один кивает и пешком направляется прочь от врат радужного моста. Хёнир перекинулся прямо на лету, почти мгновенно, и уже шагает рядом. Локи, которому нужно приземлиться, чтобы стать собой, рассерженно вскрикивает и летит вперед, обгоняя их, ища среди множества окон золотого дворца свои собственные.  
По дороге он утешает себя тем, что ему предстоит увидеть, как вытянется лицо Тора, не успевшего толком ощутить себя "за старшего". Хоть Один и обмолвился о паре дней, на деле они вернулись, судя по всему, еще до полудня, и безоблачное небо только разгорается яркой лазурью над Асгардом, оттеняя белизну снегов и золото крыш. Локи убыстряет движение крыльев, несущих по воздуху его тяжелое тело. Скорее бы вернуться в свой облик. Как трудно, оказывается, долго быть птицей! Словно прошли не часы, а действительно дни.  
И в это мгновение до него доносятся голоса Одина и Хенира, отставших от него на изрядное расстояние. Любопытству несложно пересилить желание поскорее попасть домой. Локи чуть замедляет полет и наконец-то ложится на крылья, паря над головами отца и его собеседника.  
\- Ты скажешь ему? - спрашивает Хенир.  
\- Скажу, когда мы выясним, сколько дней отсутствовали, - Один смеется, - и чем занимал себя Тор, оставшись без Локи.  
\- Едва ли мало времени прошло, посмотри, снег уже начал таять. Бальдр обещал прилететь через двадцать дней, а осталось самое большее семнадцать.  
Улыбка Одина стремительно тает.  
\- Не таяние снегов тревожит меня, Хенир, а то, что сделал Локи с Ивой и Ясенем.  
\- Но он ведь разбудил их, как и замыслил Хеймдалль.  
\- Думаешь, Хеймдалль замыслил это, только чтобы Бальдру было о чем подумать, а Тору было чем заняться?  
\- Спроси у него сам, - пожимает плечами Хенир.  
\- Всех помыслов Хеймдалля не узнать даже мне, хоть я прозакладывал бы свою голову в обмен на его ответы, - качает головой Один и, помолчав, добавляет: - Жаль. По правде говоря, шутка стража настолько по душе мне, что теперь я чаще стану навещать Мидгард. Но это невеселая шутка. Они горят. Я чувствую.  
Хенир кивает, и Локи становится не по себе.  
\- Он не хотел.  
\- Но он сделал. Это его искра сжигает их, как сжигала бы дерево. Немногим медленнее, чем если бы он будил их в одиночку. Не удивлюсь, если за то время, что мы затратили на путь по Радужному мосту, Аск и Эмбла покинули Мидгард.  
Локи теряет поток и едва не валится прямо им на головы, но вовремя взмывает повыше, лихорадочно махая крыльями, чтобы удержаться и остаться незамеченным.  
\- Да разве можно жить так быстро?..  
Один медлит с ответом.  
\- Я не знаю, сколько им отпущено, - говорит он, - пока не смогу посмотреть на них снова. Все возможно.  
Окончание беседы Локи не интересует. Он еще набирает высоту, закладывает широкую дугу в небе, чтобы ненароком не попасться на глаза старшим, и что есть духу несется во дворец.  
Промчавшись над пустым двором, он врывается в свое окно, по счастью, открытое, и грузно валится на пол. В комнате холодно, она выстужена насквозь, на каменной мозаике - наметенные сквозняком снежинки. Видно, они и впрямь летали долго, и в один из пропущенных ими дней была метель. Локи с трудом выпрямляется, стряхивая с себя птичьи перья. Он еще сгоняет с кожи последние из них, когда слышит за своей дверью голоса Одина и Фригг, но не желает к ним прислушиваться.  
\- Меня тут нет, - шепчет он двери, и голоса, приблизившись, удаляются снова. Отец и мать прошли мимо. Выждав несколько минут, он покидает комнату.  
Тора нет ни в его покоях, ни в одном из коридоров дворца, ни в зале пиров, ни в оружейной, где он любит глазеть на знаменитые мечи, булавы и луки, у которых есть имена. Нет его и у Хёда, к которому Локи заглядывает, отчаявшись. Желание подразнить брата давно уступило место желанию найти его хоть где-нибудь, чтобы рассказать ему, что случилось в Мидгарде. Что Хеймдалль вырезал из дерева истуканов, чтобы проучить Бальдра, а потом Бальдр влюбился и упросил Одина разбудить истуканов, и теперь их, похоже, поручат Тору, чтобы ему было чем заняться... Рассказывать о том, что он, Локи, сделал будущих подопечных брата смертными, как бабочки-однодневки, ему и хочется, и не хочется одновременно. Он раздумывает, как поведать об этом так, чтобы его поступок не выглядел как промах, и в итоге решает сказать, что старшие просто не поняли его шутки.  
Но он опаздывает. Тор обнаруживается у кухни, он несет оттуда сладкие пироги, которыми его щедро подкармливают повара, - и, завидев Локи, весело орет:  
\- Эй, Локи! Как ты умудрился спалить детей Хеймдалля?  
Локи бросает быстрый взгляд на самый большой и горячий пирог из тех, что с трудом удерживает брат, и секунду спустя Тор ойкает и роняет его на пол.  
\- Вот ведь ётунова задница! - восклицает он с досадой.  
Уже повернувшись к нему спиной, Локи слышит звук подзатыльника и суровый голос Тюра:  
\- Ётунова задница - оно, конечно, понятно, принц, но сквернословить рядом с едой не стоит. На кухне молоко скиснет, что прикажешь делать?  
\- Простоквашу, - буркает Тор и, глядя вслед младшему братику, громко добавляет: - Потому что пирог для Локи я только что повалял по полу.  
Оказавшись у себя, Локи более не спускается ни к кухне, ни к залу пиров. Он захлопывает свою дверь с грохотом и остаток дня посвящает тому, что обращается в птицу и обратно - до тех пор, пока руки и колени не начинает ломить и перья не мерещатся повсюду, куда падает тень.  
Стук в дверь он слышит, уже погасив свечи и собравшись лечь. Стучат, судя по всему, ногой. Локи вздыхает и тихонько подходит к двери.  
\- Открой, брат, - глухо просит Тор. - Я принес тебе другой пирог.  
Локи впускает его, и сумрачная комната наполняется запахом еды. Тор ставит свечу на стол, угощает брата пирогом и говорит:  
\- Еще не ложишься? Расскажи про Мидгард. Хочу еще тебя послушать.  
Локи рассказывает, но больше не о том, как они с Хёниром и отцом вдыхали жизнь в поделки Хеймдалля. Его мысли занимает Бальдр, которого влюбленность в Эмблу заставила пересекать границы миров.  
\- Для Бальдра это обычно, - машет рукой Тор. – А что она сделала, когда увидела его? Когда вы ее разбудили.  
\- Испугалась, - Локи дожевывает пирог и стряхивает крошки с колен и с покрывала. – Спряталась за мужа.  
\- Обидно, - Тор качает головой. – Было бы интересно, возьми Бальдр ее с собой в Асгард.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ну… может, он бы на ней женился.  
\- Ага. А через сто лет она бы умерла и он бы остался один. Я же перестарался с искрой. Отец так сказал.  
\- Зато тебе не влетело.  
\- Он сделал лучше, просто рассказал тебе и все. Думаешь, мне приятно слушать это твое «как ты умудрился их спалить»? - вопреки словам, Локи не чувствует ни обиды, ни стыда. Один прав, что сделано, то сделано.  
Но Тор, очевидно, так не думает.  
\- Если бы отец взял меня, они жили бы так же долго, как мы.  
\- Еще скажи, что Эмбла бы в тебя влюбилась!  
\- А может, и влюбилась бы!  
\- А тебе, что, Сиф мало?  
Тор моргает.  
\- Причем здесь Сиф?  
\- А чего она таскается везде за тобой, как привязанная? Думаешь, ей мечом махать нравится? Ей нравится смотреть, как ты по кругу скачешь и мечешь молнии почем зря, только и всего. А Всеотец скажет – она и замуж за тебя побежит, разве что спросит, куда бежать.  
Лицо Тора делается ярко-красным, это видно даже при скудном свете, он пытается найти достойный ответ, на худой конец, оскорбление, но тщетно.  
\- Знаешь что, - говорит он наконец, - повезло тебе, что я не добавил в пирог козьих орешков. Очень хотелось.  
Локи ошалело смотрит на него, точь-в-точь как смотрел Тор секунду назад, не понимая, какое отношение к Сиф имеют козьи орешки. И видит, что уголки рта брата дрожат. Он не может прочесть его мыслей, пока не учился, но еще мгновением позже слышит звук сдерживаемого смеха. И взрывается сам.  
\- Действительно, повезло, - стонет он, падая на кровать. И вскакивает снова, вспомнив кое о чем.  
\- Тебе теперь надо будет присматривать за Мидгардом. Отец хочет поручить тебе защищать смертных от жителей соседних миров.  
Тор вздыхает.  
\- Буду заглядывать туда почаще, - произносит он с удовольствием. – И передавать привет от Хеймдалля.  
\- И от меня, - добавляет Локи и зевает.  
\- Доброй ночи, брат, - Тор забирает со стола свечу.  
\- Ага… - кивает Локи сонно.  
Когда за братом закрывается дверь, он еще долго лежит без сна, а заснув, видит Сиф в доспехах Тора и с золотыми волосами. Сиф летает меж молний, и Локи у нее на руках. Он пытается высвободиться, где это видано, чтоб его на себе девчонка таскала, но не тут-то было. Сиф держит его крепко, и когда обращается к нему, он слыжит голос Тора.  
\- Ты умеешь летать, Локи?  
Конечно, это уже не Сиф. Это Тор, и его доспехи, и его волосы, и его голос, и уж он-то может спокойно летать себе с Локи хоть на двух руках, хоть на одной. Это не кажется ни глупым, ни неправильным, и Локи ничуть не беспокоит мысль о том, куда же подевалась Сиф.  
Она – первое, что приходит Локи на ум, когда он просыпается.

****  
Сиф улыбается.  
\- Всеотец сказал, Хёд скоро отпустит тебя, и ты займешь место по правую руку от него, как и Тор.  
Локи поднимает голову.  
\- Раз он так сказал, верно, оно так и есть.  
Ободренная его ответом, Сиф не обращает внимания на тон и подходит ближе.  
\- Тор вызывает грозу, - говорит она. - А ты? До сих пор я не видела твоей силы вблизи.  
Локи хочется сказать, а куда же ты смотрела? Любовалась статью Тора, когда он, рисуясь, запускал для тебя мириады молний? Но он глядит на Тора, который плещется в реке, плавает наперегонки с Бальдром от берега до крошечного островка в холодном потоке. Солнце блестит на его спине, делая его похожим на дельфина. Уставая, он ложится на воду и не двигается, пока его не относит немного ниже, а потом спохватывается и плывет против течения, чтобы снова раскинуться на поверхности реки. Время от времени он зовет Локи и Сиф вступить в игру, но Локи она кажется скучной. Он плавает лучше Бальдра, лучше Тора, никто не может его догнать, кроме речных нимф, но они прячутся, если Локи приходит на берег не один.  
Он оставляет обидные слова при себе, легонько щелкает пальцами, и мгновение спустя в его ладони, сложенной горстью, взвивается струйка золотистого пламени. Она танцует и потрескивает, трогая воздух быстрыми язычками, то поднимается почти до плеча, то вдруг боязливо прячется в хозяйской руке.  
\- Как интересно, - зачарованно шепчет Сиф.  
Пламя не обжигает Локи, и он не сразу замечает, что и Сиф тянет пальцы к огню.  
\- Обожжешься, дуреха! - ахает он, но Сиф уже отдернула руку, дует на нее и сверлит Локи обиженным взглядом.  
\- Я предупредил, - говорит он.  
Сиф сопит.  
\- Сильно обожглась?  
Даже ожившие истуканы, в отличие от глупой Сиф, злорадно думает Локи, так не торопились сунуть в пламя замерзшие дрожащие пальцы. Он гасит огонь, сжав его в пальцах, и берет ее за руку. Ее ладонь кажется ему горячей, пока он не понимает, что это его руки холодные, как лед, хотя только что в горсти горело пламя. Но это и хорошо: ладошка Сиф расслабляется между его пальцев, она вздыхает и несмело высвобождает ее.  
\- Нет, не очень, - говорит она тихо. – Да и болеть уже перестало. Руки у тебя… - она запинается. – Холодные.  
С полминуты Локи смотрит на нее. Сиф хорошенькая, думает он. Она красива, сказал бы любой на его месте. Ее волосы, темные и блестящие, струящиеся до пояса текучим потоком, за лето выгорели до густой рыжины, как и у Локи, но Локи остался бледным, как зимой, а она теперь загорелая, как Тор, которого любит солнце. Она все больше времени проводит с братьями, и, странное дело, при ней они не находят повода для грызни, ни в шутку, ни всерьез. Точно ее присутствие мирит их между собой, хотя, кажется, должно быть наоборот…  
Помимо воли Локи представляет себе Сиф с волосами такими же светлыми и жесткими, как у брата, и сглатывает.  
\- А ты покажешь мне свою силу? – спрашивает он, пока она не заметила, как он смотрит.  
Сиф поднимает с земли под их ногами невесть как попавшее сюда ячменное зернышко, говорит ему: «Смотри», - и сжимает руку.  
Какое-то время ничего не происходит. А потом между пальцев Сиф показывается хрупкая зелень маленького ростка.  
\- Здорово, - искренне вырывается у Локи.  
\- Угу. – Сиф роняет росток с ладони, и он на глазах чахнет. – Я могу его разбудить, но не могу заставить землю принять его. Не могу сделать так, чтобы она плодоносила без семян.  
\- Никто не может, - удивляется Локи.  
\- Ёрд может, - тихо и неожиданно зло говорит Сиф. – Она может заставить птенца вылупиться из яйца, которое сварено вкрутую. Но не желает говорить, как она это делает!  
\- Мне бы твои беды, - говорит Локи и объясняет, не думая зачем: - Хёд только и знает, что поучает меня. Поучать поучает, но не дает брать книги, которые я сам хочу. А остальные мне уже надоели, не сказать как…  
\- Тебе ничего не стоит обмануть его, - пожимает плечами Сиф. – Ты же обманул меня тем, что твой огонь не жег тебе руки. Просто не думай о том, что хочешь обмана, и все выйдет само собой.  
Взгляд Локи становится пристальным, и она смеется.  
\- Не смотри на меня так! Я и сама стащила бы у Хёда не одну и не две книги, будь я способна черпать из них силу, как ты. Повелитель магии.  
Локи странно слышать ее смех. Но прежде чем уйти с берега, она трогает его за плечи, как будто собирается обнять, но не делает этого. Глядя ей вслед, Локи чувствует, что смех – еще не самое странное в девчонках.

Он начинает беспокоиться, когда осенью Сиф перестает смотреть на Тора. Ей неинтересно наблюдать за танцем молний, ее не волнует количество одержанных им побед и похвал от Тюра, она не просится встать против него в круг и даже – о ужас – не пытается сесть напротив него на пиру. Не сказать, чтобы Тора это сильно волновало, но он тоже чувствует перемены в ней, и однажды говорит брату со смехом:  
\- А ты уверял, будто она хочет в мужья меня.  
Локи не считает это смешным. Близость Сиф сковывает его, она кажется то слишком старой, то слишком красивой, а то и вовсе… слишком Сиф.  
Когда она садится напротив него, до него доходит.  
Он смотрит на нее тепло, и ее щеки начинают розоветь. Он не снимая носит на поясе ее кинжалы, и она летает по Асгарду как на крыльях. Повременив, он начинает отвечать на ее объятия, которые уже перестал считать нечаянными. Это, пожалуй, забавляло бы его, если бы мысли о Сиф не преследовали его в ответ. Но она все время чудится ему там, где ее просто не может быть. В бликах на черной речной воде. В зеркальном отражении в сумерках. В силуэтах танцующих асинь, хотя сама она никогда не танцует…  
Разговор с Одином выбивает землю у него из-под ног.  
\- Тебе рано становиться мужем, Локи, - веско говорит он.  
\- Я и не собираюсь! – протестует Локи, но Один продолжает:  
\- Ты еще не получил оружия, носящего имя. Ты не нашел место, где будет стоять твой дом. А главное, ты не напился на свадьбе своего брата!.. Что значит, ты не собираешься?  
\- Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, отец, - говорит Локи, радуясь, что волосы закрывают горящие уши. – Сиф.  
\- Именно ее. Вы теряете всякий стыд, сын! Она вот-вот начнет созывать подруг на свадьбу…  
\- У нее нет подруг… - бормочет Локи.  
\- Неважно. Пожалей Тора! Думаешь, каково ему будет, старшему, остаться неженатым?  
\- Думаю, ему будет не по себе, - соглашается Локи. Один внимательно смотрит на него, почуяв издевку, хоть ее и нет в его словах. – Я не возьму жену раньше него, это точно.  
Расставшись с Одином, Локи бегом отправляется к себе.  
Как получилось, что Один заметил, а он нет? Неужели Сиф готовится ему в жены тайком от него? Ну это вряд ли. А Тор? Он тоже не заметил? О, он заметит, пожалуй. Он поймет, что Локи женится, только если на свадебном пиру ему поднесут меда с перцем…  
На память приходит то, как Сиф смотрит на него. В первый день зимы она едва его не поцеловала, и поцеловала бы, не попадись они на глаза служанкам. Она покраснела и убежала, а девицы захихикали и направились своей дорогой. Но целоваться это одно, а жениться – совсем другое. Или нет?  
И почему, ради Имира, он все время думает о ней?  
Локи прислушивается к себе. Он пересек бы ради Сиф Радужный мост? Пожалуй, он бы и через Ифинг за нею не поплыл. А если бы она выбрала Тора, стал бы он драться с ним? Тоже нет, над этим Локи даже не задумывается. Он не находит в себе ничего общего с поведением Бальдра, влюбившегося в смертную дочь Хеймдалля, а это значит, что в нем нет не только любви, но даже мимолетной и жаркой влюбленности. Но Сиф не оставляет его мыслей, и только в снах не задерживается, потому что все чаще и чаще ему начинает сниться Тор, который гоняет ее прочь, как зловредного карлика, и этим веселит Локи до хохота, от которого он просыпается.  
В одном из таких снов Тор протягивает ему чашу, на дне которой поблескивает одинокая капля.  
\- Выпей, - говорит он. – И ей дай.  
Проснувшись, Локи некоторое время шарит рукой по полу рядом с постелью, ища ту самую чашу. К полудню он понимает, что значил этот его сон.  
Время цветения борец-травы давно прошло, от нее остался только сухой пучок корешков в кладовой, которую за лето наполнил Локи, но это его не останавливает. Из пучка он выдергивает одну неказистую темную луковку и отправляется искать Сиф, полагаясь лишь на то, что она не брала книг у Хёда, ни разрешенных, ни запрещенных.  
\- Заставь его цвести, - просит он, глядя так, как если бы пришел за нею в дом ее отца. Его не заботит то, что она не забирает семечко из его руки, а переплетает их пальцы, и крепкий росток мгновенно взвивается вверх, увенчанный крупным темно-лиловым соцветием.  
\- Спасибо, - быстро произносит Локи. Теперь уже неважно, застанет их кто-то или нет, он обнимает Сиф одной рукой, держа росток с другой, и целует ее, а потом торопится в свои комнаты так, что ее прощание до него уже не долетает.  
Свою каплю отвара он выпивает прежде, чем она успевает остыть. До вечера еще далеко, и он не знает, как выяснить, подействовало ли зелье, узнал ли борец-корень, что над ним работал маг. Тот, кому не подвластна сила, может сколько угодно смешивать травы и коренья, порошки и масла, и получит в лучшем случае вонючий взвар, бесполезный, если не опасный. Чтобы зелье стало зельем, а его составляющие – силу, им нужен повелитель магии.  
Добавить каплю в кубок Сиф на пиру оказывается сложнее, но Локи справляется и с этим. Он смотрит, как остывает ее взгляд, как она непонимающе смотрит на него, а затем нерешительно отсаживается подальше на длинной скамье. И облегченно вздыхает. Ему еще предстоит понять, как он умудрился наложить любовные чары, да еще на себя самого заодно.  
После пира он все же подходит к ней, чтобы вернуть подаренный пояс с кинжалами. И, как в первый раз, она качает головой.  
\- Я не забираю подарков назад, - говорит она напряженно. – Я хочу только, чтобы ты сказал, зачем ты это сделал.  
\- Я не знаю, - говорит Локи честно и видит, что Сиф ему не верит.  
К себе он возвращается кружным путем, чтобы не наткнуться на Сиф второй раз. Его путь проходит мимо покоев отца и матери, но те должны быть еще на пиру, поэтому, услышав их голоса за дверями, он замедляет шаг и невольно прислушивается, приближаясь.  
\- Видел его сегодня?  
\- Я видел больше, чем ты думаешь. Магия незаметнее громов и молний, но и ее не спрячешь, как ни пытайся.  
\- Ты сказал мне, что он сын Ёрд, как и Тор. Только поэтому я и приняла его, как своего.  
\- Я не ведаю его матери, Фригг, и никогда не ведал. Тебе ли, провидице, спрашивать меня об этом? Или, может, мне отправиться в Ётунхейм да спросить Лафея, кто выносил ему дитя, которое я похитил?  
Локи вжимается в стену и давит стон, рвущийся из груди. Он понял, о чем они говорят. Вернее, о ком.  
Но этого не может быть. Фригг, Фригг сама принесла его, она столько раз рассказывала, заставляя его заливаться краской, о том, какая тогда была страшная зима, как нелегко ей было кормить его, а Тор дергал ее за подол и просил, чтобы она унесла его обратно.  
Чтобы унести его обратно, Одину надо было бы заглянуть в гости к ётунам.  
Он не желает верить. И лихорадочно роется в памяти, пытаясь найти там хоть что-нибудь, что заставило бы слова Одина обернуться гнусной шуткой, забыться и больше никогда не всплывать. Но вместо этого находит только подтверждения того, что это правда.  
Той зимой, которую называют временем его рождения, закончилась война с ётунами. Зима длилась две трети года, а весна была похожа на осень. Хёд рассказывал ему. Хёд предупреждал его о том, как опасна магия, подвластная Локи, как важно и сложно всегда держать ее в узде, иначе асы не примут его. Асы не примут. Разве они вправе принять или не принять того, кто и так один из них? Только того, кто является изгоем с самого начала.  
Вот, значит, откуда она взялась, сила особого рода. Вот почему он не мерзнет там, где у Тора валит пар изо рта. Вот почему Хёд прячет от него старые книги, а Бальдр так осторожно обнимает при встрече.  
Он никто им, и не просто никто, он - враг, в котором беспокойно дремлет враждебный дух. Он заложник в стане победителей, взятый ради мира. Безнадежно и навсегда - чужой, как бы они ни притворялись.  
В голове дурным варевом бурлят мысли и домыслы, один другого гаже, в ушах нарастает низкий гул, от которого его начинает мутить. Стараясь не шуметь, он отступает прочь по коридору, подальше от злополучной двери, и, отойдя на дюжину шагов, пускается бегом.  
Куда? К себе? Зачем? В ушах по-прежнему шумит, дыхание срывается и хрипит, хоть такой пробежки и явно мало, чтобы заставить его запыхаться. Становится все труднее вдохнуть, воздух полнится тяжелым запахом соли и железа, и, мельком бросив взгляд на оконный проем, Локи видит, как темно небо над дворцом и до самого горизонта. По краю сознания скользит мысль - Тор тут ни при чем, и очень скоро Один догадается, чьи это проделки. И Локи станут искать, и найдут. Так куда же? Вон?  
Он на бегу пытается обратиться в птицу, он уже умеет, после путешествия в Мидгард он много раз летал над дворцом и вокруг, тайком от Хёда, и из тяжелой пернатой твари странного вида у него постепенно вышел не дрозд, но крупная черная скопа. Но в этот раз его магия, будь она неладна, словно чует его внутренний разлад. Кости похрустывают, но остаются его собственными костями, и только левая рука обрастает черно-радужными перьями, но при этом безвольно повисает от самого плеча. Локи бранится, пряча неуклюжее крыло в складках плаща, и бежит уже не помня куда.  
Конечно, его найдут. И Один спросит, зачем Локи решил сыграть такую жестокую шутку с Бальдром, до прилета которого остается всего день. За окном дует ледяной ветер, гуляют черные тучи, и крупный град бьет нежную землю, размякшую в блаженном ожидании скорого гостя. А если Бальдр попадет под этот град?  
А хоть бы и попал, со злостью думает Локи. Кто он такой, Бальдр? И кто такой Тор, чтобы виниться перед ним, словно он взял без спроса его стихию и приневолил ее, словно она не сама отозвалась на смятение Локи, как далекая подруга?  
Кто такой Тор? Они не братья, ни по плоти, ни по крови, они не родные друг другу. Эта мысль колет особенно больно. Знает ли Тор? Конечно, знает. И если и не знает, то всегда чувствовал. Оттого и грозил в сердцах, не раз и не два, вернуть его на проклятые северные шхеры... Не с северных шхер принесла его Фригг.  
Но ведь и Тора никто не искал в золотой траве, говорит Локи сам себе. Они оба не знают своих матерей. И тут же одергивает себя. Да какая разница! Тору плевать на это, он, наверное, и знать ничего не хочет! Ведь это его Один называет наследником, это его бережет, лишь изредка беря с собой в соседние миры, чтобы обозреть будущие владения, это он первым получил оружие, имеющее имя. И снисходительно называет Локи братом, только чтобы еще раз обозначить разницу между ними.  
Когда до Локи долетает отдаленный оклик, у него дрожат руки. Замолчи, думает он. Отстань от меня. Сгинь! Даже горло начинает саднить, как если бы он кричал это во весь голос. Но оклики слышатся уже ближе, а в голосе Тора все явственнее звучит беспокойство. Локи пробегает еще несколько шагов, когда понимает, что Тор уже у него за спиной. И, повернувшись, сталкивается с ним взглядом.  
Тор останавливается как вкопанный прямо посреди коридора и смотрит на него недоверчиво.  
\- Что с тобой, брат?  
Локи шипит и стряхивает перья со злополучной руки.  
\- Я не брат тебе и никогда им не был, - отвечает он резко. - Станешь говорить мне, что не знал об этом?  
Тор, на чьем лице Локи обычно читает, как по книге, на этот раз остается спокойным. Он молчит и смотрит на Локи так, точно тому опять восемь лет и он первый раз пытается сесть на лошадь. Этот его взгляд и раньше раздражал Локи, а теперь и вовсе приводит его в бешенство.  
\- Ты знал! - кричит он, сжимая кулаки. - Ты все время знал, что я никто тебе, никто для семьи, жалкий плод блуда или насилия, украденный в надежде на то, что я хотя бы отцу достаточно дорог. Только зачем Одину эти игры с братством? Расскажи мне, если тебе не трудно. Почему было сразу не посадить меня на цепь?  
\- Будешь говорить глупости, - говорит Тор, делая шаг вперед, - посадим.  
В ярости Локи запускает в него искрами с ладони, но те осыпаются на пол, даже не опалив плаща. Тор тем временем делает еще один шаг.  
\- Не подходи ко мне!  
Тор шагает снова, заставляя Локи пятиться.  
\- Если ты услышал то, что твоим ушам не предназначено, тебе не на кого злиться, кроме себя, - говорит он.  
\- Не смей строить из себя старшего родича. Ты чужой мне, ясно? Ты - мне - чужой! Мы даже по отцу не братья, а уж по матери и подавно. Надо бы спросить на досуге у Фригг, как это она терпит у трона сразу двух ублюдков?  
Молния раскалывает небо, кажется, прямо над крышей дворца, и мгновенно последовавший за нею громовой раскат сотрясает стены и окна. Мьелльнир между тем спокойно лежит себе в комнате Тора, которому и без молота довольно сил, чтобы разразилась буря. Локи скалит зубы, глядя, как обозленный Тор тянет руку к ножнам, но все еще сомневается, пускать ли в дело меч.  
\- Не оскорбляй мать, - произносит он, отделяя каждое слово.  
\- Помешай мне!  
Меч в руках Тора возникает как из ниоткуда, так быстро его движение. Он опять замолкает, но до этого Локи уже нет дела. Два длинных кинжала сами скользят в руки, между ними шага три, не больше, и Локи с радостью преодолевает ничтожное расстояние.  
Тюр наверняка сказал бы, что он слишком сильно открывается, что дает противнику лишнюю возможность поразить его. Что Тор не рассчитывает силу удара и рискует ослабеть раньше, чем ослабеет враг. Что ярость в битве может быть не только подругой, но и помехой. Но Тюра здесь нет и некому их останавливать, некому давать подсказки. Они носятся по широкому коридору пьяной дугой, и не будь все обитатели дворца на пиру, звон и лязг оружия давно согнал бы их поглазеть на драку. Эта мысль скользит по краю сознания Локи и даже не задевает Тора, ему все равно, он бы, пожалуй, не обратил внимания даже на отца, попытайся тот разнять их сам.  
Как легко оказывается забыть все уроки. И просто бить, вперед, наотмашь, двигаясь по наитию, а не по науке. Локи знает, что Тор сейчас двигается так же, и чувствует то же, и от этого к ярости примешивается смутное подобие радости. Раз за разом меч и кинжалы встречаются и отражают друг друга, оказываясь в одном месте в одно время, точно это они управляют воинами, а не наоборот, и это их танец – главное сейчас, а вовсе не то, что делают братья. Холодный блеск лезвий притягивает взгляд, мешая моргнуть, ловит отсветы молний, звон отдается эхом громовых раскатов, а коридор, по-прежнему пустой, тонет в темноте, разгоняемой только вспышками в оконных арках.  
Они отскакивают друг от друга – тоже одновременно. Плечо Локи горит под намокающей тканью, Тор осторожно трогает пальцами глубокую царапину на подбородке. Шрама не будет и ладно, отстраненно думает Локи. Ярость затихает в нем, уступая место холодной опустошенности. Руки дрожат, дрожат колени, кинжалы просятся в ножны, а голова – на подушку. И гори все огнем, и Ёрд, и Лафей, и Один, и Асгард вместе с ним.  
Когда Тор успевает подойти к нему, он не замечает. Тор разрывает рукав Локи, смотрит на рану и коротко, с облегчением смеется, впрочем, тут же оборвав сам себя. Он прижимает скомканную ткань рукава к длинному, но неглубокому порезу и держит, думая, как побыстрее добраться до их комнат из этой части дворца.  
За окнами гроза отползает прочь, чтобы разразиться далеко на востоке, а сменивший ее ливень уже вовсю барабанит по стенам и крышам. Пенится речная гладь, вскипают лужи талой воды, смешиваясь с дождевой, и ноздреватые сугробы проседают еще сильнее.  
\- Я сын Лафея, - слышит Локи свой голос, позорно срывающийся. – Я сын Лафея и еще Имир знает кого.  
\- Вот пусть Имир и знает. Пойдем отсюда, брат.  
\- Ты что, совсем дурак? – изумляется Локи. Сил вырваться из хватки Тора у него нет, но это не значит, что он не пытается. – Или я все-таки успел стукнуть тебя по голове?  
\- Может, и успел, - ворчит Тор и поднимает его на руки.  
\- Катись к ётунам… - Локи отчаянно извивается, но плечо болит, и отчего-то страшно ненароком задеть окровавленное лицо Тора, да и дышать что-то трудно…  
\- Так мы к ним и идем. К одному-то точно.  
Шаги Тора отдаются ровным эхом на пустынной лестнице. Вниз. Еще вниз. А его сердце гулко бухает в груди, прямо под ухом Локи, громко, часто, хотя сердце Локи уже успело остыть после схватки.  
\- Тебе тяжело, - говорит он. – А я в состоянии идти сам.  
\- Сиди, - тихо звучит в ответ. – Сиди, не то Сиф расскажу.  
\- Плевал я на Сиф, - злится было Локи, но оставляет это и снова роняет голову.  
\- Ты что ревешь? – спрашивает Тор вдруг.  
Локи разлепляет веки. Довольно долго он слышал только частый стук, шаги, свое и брата дыхание, эти звуки успели убаюкать его, почти усыпить, и только через несколько секунд он понимает, о чем говорит Тор. Грязно бранясь, он трет лицо целым рукавом.  
\- А теперь что? Расскажешь? – срывается он на шипение. - Иди рассказывай! Давай, беги! Теперь-то это точно ее позабавит.  
Тор качает головой и ставит его на ноги.  
\- Никому и ничего, договорились? Иди спать, - говорит он. – Я тоже пойду. Промоем, перевяжем… Рубашку сожги. Тебе хорошо, не надо придумывать, откуда рана. Под плащом не видно будет.  
Локи смотрит на него подсыхающими глазами, не моргая, пока они снова не начинают слезиться.  
\- Не запирайся. Я сам тебя перевяжу, - шепчет Тор.  
И Локи кивает.

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Аск и Эмбла - первые люди.

12/04/2012


End file.
